What if?
by Young Hero of Time
Summary: What if Link's parents were never killed in the Hyrulean Civil War? What if his life ended up like a normal Hylian's, and not a Kokiri's? What if?... Read to find out! Read and review positively please! Thank you! This'll get more intense later on! Updates will take time. Rated: T for later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: New story! Yay! Review positively please! Thank you! :D I hope you'll like this story! It's going to be long, hopefully! Well, I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! Well, let's get on with the prologue for this new story! :D**

**What if?...**

_**Prologue...**_

**Author's PoV:**

_A young Mother cradled her baby boy in her arms. This baby was a newborn. "How's the baby, sweetheart?" the Father of the newborn child asked._

"_Asleep. He's fast asleep." the Mother of the child answered._

"_We still haven't picked out a name for him yet,"_

"_I know. I've been thinking about a name,"_

"_Really? What name, darling?"_

"_Link. I'll call him Link."_

"_After my Grandfather? That sounds perfect, Lily," Lily's glistening blue eyes looked at her husband, Avalon, lovingly. "That's a perfect name, darling. Link Arwing, it is!"_

_Lily looked down at new her baby boy. Her curly blonde hair fallen over her eyes, as she looked down at her sleeping boy. "I know this baby will have a great future. I can feel it!" Lily said, with a glowing smile on her face._

"_He'll take after me and his Grandfather. He'll be a great knight someday." Avalon said. _

_Lily got up from her rocking chair, that's by the fireplace, and took her baby over to his cradle. She placed her baby inside of the cradle. She made sure his blanket was around him, so that it didn't fall off. It was a cold night outside, and he needed to keep warm. Lily brushed the baby's hair up, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and whispered, "Goodnight, my little angel warrior." And she and Avalon went off to bed... _

**...**

_**To be Further Continued...**_

**A/N: Was that a great prologue, or what? :D Well, review positively please! Thank you! I'll try my best to put the first chapter up! It'll be awhile! Especially when I'm about to have my _Wind Waker_ back! I've missed it so much! So, I'll be addicted to that for awhile, but I'll update on this, when I can! Love yas! :D**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello again. Review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda _or characters. There will be some baby talk in this chapter, so don't go commenting on that negatively, OK? Well, let's go!**

**...**

_**Three Years Later...**_

"Come on, honey. Let's go out to the shop. Mommy needs to get some food for supper tonight." Lily said to her three-year-old son, Link.

"OK, Mommy." the three-year-old said.

So, Lily took her son's hand and left the house with him. They walked through town, Hyrule Castle Town, to get to the shop. Once they got to the shop, they went inside. Lily went up to the counter and said to Link, "Now, stay right here, OK? Mommy has to talk to the store owner. Can you behave?"

"Yes, Mommy." the innocent, golden blonde, three-year-old child said.

"Good boy." So, Lily started to talk to the store owner, telling him what she needed to buy. Link, on the other hand, was looking out the shop's door. He saw a little brown dog, that started to run away. Link got excited, so he started to run out the door, without his Mother, nor the shopkeeper knowing.

Link ran up the street after the little brown dog. Link managed to miss being hit by carriages and buggies that went by.

When Lily was ready to go, she noticed that her toddler was missing. "Link?!" she called out in the small store. "Link, honey! Where are you?!" Then, she ran out the door, with her groceries in hand. When she ran up the town's street, she saw her baby running up the street, chasing after a dog. She dropped her groceries and started chasing after him. He was just about hit by a carriage, that didn't see him, when he was grabbed by his Mother and pulled off the road. Lily hugged her baby tightly in her arms. "Link, I was so worried about you! Are you OK?!" she asked, in a relieved voice.

"I'm fine, Mommy!" Link laughed.

"Don't you ever scare Mommy like that again!" Lily made sure Link was facing her, when she said that.

"Sorry Mommy, but dere was a doggy."

"Honey, if you see a doggy, don't go running after it, OK?"

"Sowy, Mommy..." And the little toddler hugged his Mother...

_**A Few Days Later... **_

"Link, can you help Mommy set the table, please?"

"Yes, Mommy." Lily handed Link the dinner plates, and he set them on the table, barely reaching, of course, and the plates were a little out of place... __"What for supper, Mommy?"

"We're having roast beef, mashed potatoes with gravy..."

"Yay! I love gravy!" (This kid's just like me! XD)

"And squash, Link. We're having squash, too."

"Yuck!"

"It's good for you, Link."

Then, Link sat on the floor, arms and legs crossed, pouting. "I don't want any!" (I don't want any, either... Yuck!)

"Link, don't you want to grow up big and strong, like Daddy?"

"No!"

"Ohh. I know you do. I'll only give you a little bit, OK?"

So, Lily set dinner on the table, just as her husband, Avalon, was walking through the door. "Daddy!" Link jumped up and ran to hug his Dad.

Avalon picked Link up and held him in the air. "Hey! How's my Linky-doodle?!" Then, Avalon threw Link up in the air and caught him.

"Fine!" Link said, in his adorable, high-pitched voice.

"He's fine now, now that you're home. He's being stubborn, not wanting to eat his squash." Lily said, eyeing Link and Avalon.

Avalon gasped. "You don't want to eat your squash?!" Avalon held on to Link normally. "Well, if you don't, you'll turn orange, just like a squash! Then, you'll eventually turn into an actual squash!"

"No! No! No!"

"Well then, you better eat that squash, if you don't want that to happen!" Then, Avalon put Link down on the floor, and he ran over to the table and climbed onto his chair...

_**One Year Later...**_

"Are you ready for school, honey?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Mommy." young Link answered. Lily kissed Link on the forehead and sent him out the door. Link walked to school and caught up with his best friend, Jaik. "Hi, Jaik!"

"Hi!" Jaik said, happy to see his best friend. "Look what I got!" Jaik showed Link a frog, that he pulled out of his pants' pocket, and said, "We use dis to scare Marco right out of his skin!"

"How?"

"We put it in his lunch pail."

"How do you know we won't get in twubble?"

"He won't know it's us. Come on! We'll be late!" And the two best friends ran to school...

_**A Little While Later...**_

Once everyone got to school, they all set down their lunch pails, bonnets, and hats on the benches. Some even hung up their hats and bonnets. When Marco Freedman set down his lunch pail, Jaik slipped the frog in to it. Then, he and Link sat at their usual spots in the schoolhouse, and they continued on with their regular lessons...

_**Lunchtime...**_

At lunchtime, Link and Jaik sat together on the rock outside of the schoolhouse, eating their lunch. Link had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and Jaik had a salmon sandwich. "Ew! Who put this frog in my lunch pail?!" Link and Jaik heard someone shout. Suddenly, a little red-headed boy with freckles stormed over to Link and Jaik. "It was you who put that frog in my lunch!" the little red-headed boy, Marco, shouted, pointing a finger at Link.

"No, it wasn't. It was me." Jaik said, pointing a finger at himself.

"Whatever! You both put a frog in my lunch! Now, you have to deal with me!" Marco said, with anger. So, Marco grabbed on to Link by the collar of his shirt and balled up his fists. Link's eyes were widened with fear.

Marco was about to punch Link, when the recess bell rang. "OK, kids, it's time to go in!" the teacher hollered to the students.

"You got off lucky, this time, punk. But when I see you again, you won't be so lucky..." And Marco let go of Link's shirt.

"Sowy, buddy. I didn't think he figure it out."

"It's OK. Let's go back in to the school." And Link and Jaik headed back in to the schoolhouse...

_**A Few Hours Later... **_

Link and Jaik were walking home from school, when they both heard, "Hey! Wait up, losers!" Link and Jaik turned around, only to see Marco running after them. Link and Jaik turned back around and continued walking, trying to ignore Marco. Jaik wanted to make a run for it, but he decided not to, because he didn't want to seem like a coward. Link didn't even think about running. He knew that it'd be cowardly to run. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Marco caught up to Link and Jaik. Marco grabbed Link by his shoulder and whirled him around. Marco said, with an evil grin, "I know it wasn't you that put the frog in my lunch, but I teach you lesson, anyway!" So, Marco punched Link in the face, and he collapsed to the ground, in agony.

"Stop it, Marco! I put the frog in your lunch!" shouted Jaik. "Peaz, leave Link alone and hurt me!"

"Fine! But you asked for it!" So, Marco then, punched Jaik in the face. Then, Jaik crumbled to the ground, in agony.

Link couldn't stand seeing his friend being beaten, so he got up and ran towards home. When he ran in the door, he shouted, "Mommy! Mommy! Marco's beating Jaik! Hurry!" Link and the startled Lily ran out the door.

Once Lily and Link made it to the scene of the fight, Marco and Jaik were still fighting. So, Lily pulled Marco off of Jaik. "Stop it! Stop it!" shouted Lily. Lily set Marco on the ground, then picked up Jaik from the ground. "Would one of you please tell me what started all this?!"

"It was Jaik and Link's fault!" Marco whined.

"Oh? How so?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They put a frog in my lunch!"

"Is that true, Link and Jaik?" Lily questioned her son and his best friend.

"No!" Jaik shouted.

"That's a lie!" shouted Marco.

"It isn't! I put the frog in the lunch! Not Link!"

"It's true!" Link argued back. "And Marco started to punch me, but Jaik told him to punch him!"

"It's true!" Jaik shouted.

"Alright. I believe you, Link and Jaik," Lily turned around to face Marco. "As for you, young man, you're going to explain to your parents about today's situation." Then, Lily grabbed on to Marco's ear, which hurt him badly, because he kept whining in pain, and started to bring him over to his house. Lily shouted over her shoulder, "Boys, go inside the house! I'll be there in a few minutes!" And she continued walking with Marco. So, Jaik and Link went inside Link's house and sat at the table, waiting for Lily to come back...

_**Meanwhile, with Lily and Marco...**_

Lily knocked on Marco's house's main door. When she did, a few moments later, a tall man, who was a little plump answered the door. The red-headed man did not look nice. "What do you want?" Mr. Freedman asked, in a not-so-nice tone.

"Hi, Mr. Freedman. I'm here with your boy, who started beating up my son, Link, and his best friend, Jaik. I thought you'd like to punish him." Lily said.

"I'm sure my son had a reason for what he did," Mr. Freedman said. "I don't see any need to punish him."

Marco did a silent "yes", with a fist pump.

Lily looked at Mr. Freedman and said, "You're joking, right? My son and his friend got beaten by your little brat! I think that's worse than my son and his friend putting a frog in Marco's lunch!"

"You see, your son and his friend deserve to be punished more than Marco. Link and Jaik obviously had no reason for putting a frog in my Marco's lunch. On the other hand, Marco had a reason for beating Link and Jaik. Why? Because Link and Jaik put a frog in my son's lunch..." Mr. Freedman said.

"Well, I know that there's a reason for what Link and Jaik did," Lily said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Mr. Freedman questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"The reason would be that your son's a bully to my son and the Jefferson's son everyday. All's they wanted was a little payback, and I don't blame them. I would've done the same thing when I was a kid. Heck, even now I would. Though, I'm not saying that what Link and Jaik did was right. Actually, it was only Jaik that did it, but the point is, they'll be properly punished. More so, Jaik, because he's the one that did it. At least I have the guts to punish my child when they do something wrong! Good day, sir!" And Lily turned around and stormed off in a huff, leaving Marco on his doorstep...

_**That Night...**_

"Are you mad at me, Mommy?" the four-year-old Link asked.

"No, sweetie, I'm not mad at you." his Mother said. "I know you didn't do anything wrong. And I know that Jaik will be properly punished for it, unlike Marco's parents, who think their child can do no wrong."

"Why does Marco's Mommy and Daddy think that Marco don't do anything bad?"

"It's hard to explain some people, Link. Some parents aren't good parents, but your Dad and I are good parents."

"Why is there bad parents?"

"I don't know, hon. Well, you have school in the morning, so I suggest you go to sleep."

"OK. Goodnight, Mommy." Link hugged his Mother.

"Goodnight, Link." And Link's Mother hugged him back and kissed him on the head.

Lily got off of Link's bed and climbed down the ladder of the loft Link slept in, and Link rolled over and went to sleep...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I thought this chapter was going to be longer, but I guess not. Well, turns out, I didn't get _Wind Waker_, like I was pretty much told I was going to get, but whatever... I'll get it myself. :/ So, that means, more time to work on this story! Well, see ya! :D**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Welcome. Sorry for the long wait, but like I said, these chapters are going to be long. Also, I've been busy. Well, review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**...**

_**Six Years Later...**_

**Author's PoV:**

It's been six years, and Link was now ten years old. Link was now doing work around the house, working hard at school, and already thinking about what he wants to be when he grows up. "Ma, do you think I should be like Pa when I grow up?" Link asked.

"Well, I think you could be. I mean, you'll need to train hard, but otherwise, I think you can do it." Lily answered.

"Hmm. I'll ask Pa about it when he gets home." And Link continued working on his Math homework...

_**A Little While Later...**_

Avalon walked in the doorway, when Link perked right up and asked, "Pa, do you think I could become a knight, like you?!"

"I don't know, son. I mean, it's a lot of training, and you have to be brave." Avalon answered.

"Well, I can do the training! And I can be brave!"

"What about your homework and chores? Training's a lot of work, buddy."

"I know, but I want to train! I mean, I think it'll be fun!"

"It's not as fun as you think, Link." (That rhymed! XD)

"Come on, Pa! Just give me a chance! If I don't work out, then you can make me discontinue my training."

"Son, you're only ten years old. You're still a young child."

"Pa, please don't say that I'm not old enough to train. Please, let me try?"

"Oh... Oh, all right. We'll start tomorrow. But, I mean it, if you don't work out, you're getting the boot!"

"Yay!" And Link ran up to hug his Father...

_**The Next Day...**_

"Alright. You hold your sword in your left hand, since you're left-handed. Now, bring your arm back and swing your sword horizontally." the trainer told Link.

"Which way's "horizontally" again?" Link asked.

""Horizontally" is going left and right. "Vertically" is going up and down. "Diagonally" is going crossways on an angle."

"Ohh. Thanks. I keep forgetting."

"That's OK." the trainer said. "Now, swing your sword horizontally." So, Link swung his sword horizontally. "Good," the trainer said, with a smile on his face. "Now, lift your arm up and bring the sword down." Link lifted his arm up in the air and brought the sword down. "Good." Link kept up his training for the rest of the hour...

**...**

Link continued his training for weeks. It made him braver and stronger. Soon, he'd be like his Father: a warrior.

"Ma, do you think I'm as strong and brave as Pa yet?" Link asked.

"I wouldn't say that yet. I mean, you still have a lot of training to do, honey." Lily said.

"I know. I was just asking, because I want to be a knight, like Pa. One of these days, I feel like I'll have to do something great for the World... I don't know what, but I feel like I will..."

"Well, we'll see what happens. And, if and whatever happens, I know that you'll be brave and strong through it."

"Thanks, Ma."

"Now, how 'bout some chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and squash?"

"Ha ha. You saying the word "squash" made me think of the day you told me that I would turn into a squash if I didn't eat it, and it worked! Now I like squash! I didn't know what I was missing back then..." (I still hate squash!)

"Ha ha. I remember that. You were so adorable, sitting and pouting on the floor..."

"Oh? And you think I'm not adorable now?" Link asked, with a grin on his face.

"Of course you are, honey," Lily went over to Link and kissed him on the side of the head. "Well, I think you should finish your homework after supper. It's almost ready."

"Alright. I'll help you set the table,"

"Thanks." And Link helped his Mother set the table...

_**A Few Days Later...**_

Link and his best friend, Jaik, were walking to school. "How's your training going, Link?" Jaik asked.

"It's going good. I think I'll be a great warrior someday." Link answered.

"I hope so. Link Arwing, the greatest warrior of all time. I can see it now."

"Well, that's what was said about my great-Grandfather. His name was Link, too."

"Well, hopefully, it'll be said about you, too." The school bell rang. "Oh, no! We're late!" And Link and Jaik ran to school...

_**The Next Day...**_

"Link! Time for breakfast!" Lily hollered up the ladder, that led up to the loft. "Link! Come on! You're going to be late for school, if you don't come down!"

"I can't..." Link said, weakly.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel so good..." Lily went up the ladder to the loft. She saw that Link was still in bed. He was sweating and he looked pale.

Lily went over to the bed and sat on it. She felt Link's forehead and said, "You have a temperature. Alright, you can stay home today. I'll bring you up some porridge," (Yuck!)

So, Lily went downstairs and got Link some porridge out of the pot. "Isn't Link coming down for breakfast?" Avalon asked. He was over at the stove, beside Lily.

"No. He's sick. I'm keeping him home today. This porridge will hopefully make him feel better. Can you bring up a cold cloth, please?"

"Of course," So, Lily went back up to the loft to bring Link his porridge, and Avalon got a cloth out of the drawer and wet it with cold water. He brought it up to the loft. Once Avalon got up to the loft, Lily was feeding Link the porridge. He walked over to the bed and placed the cold cloth on Link's forehead. "I hear you're not feeling well, buddy."

"My head... It hurts... I have chills..." Link said, weakly.

"Well, you just stay in bed, young man. I don't want my little warrior getting sicker now, do I?" Avalon said, narrowing his eyes.

"Alright..."

Avalon kissed Link on the forehead and got off the bed. He turned around and said, "I'll see you guys later. I love you,"

Lily said, "I'll walk you out," She sat down the porridge and got off of Link's bed. She turned around and said, "I'll be right back, honey." Link nodded, and Lily and Avalon went down the ladder from the loft. Once they got downstairs, Lily said, "I'm sure he just has the Flu. He'll be better in a few days."

"I know. Well, give him another kiss for me,"

"I will." Lily and Avalon gave each other a quick kiss, and Lily led Avalon out the door...

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

Avalon came home and said to his wife, "Hi, honey." Lily and Avalon shared a kiss.

"Hi, darling." Lily said back.

"I have something for Link," Avalon said, as he held up a paper bag.

"I think he's reading. He's feeling a bit better. Go on up and bring it to him,"

Avalon kissed Lily again and headed up to the loft. Once he got up there, he saw Link reading a book, called _Warriors_. "Hi, bud."

Link looked up from his book and said, "Hi, Pa."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. My headache's gone."

"That's good." Avalon sat at the end of the bed. "I have a surprise for you,"

"You do?!"

"Yes. Here,"

Avalon handed Link the paper bag. Link opened it and shouted, with surprise and happiness, "Candy!"

"That's right."

"Thank you, Pa!"

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." And Link and his Father hugged each other...

_**A Few Days Later...**_

Link recovered from the Flu, and was back at school and back at his training.

Link was at his training session. "Now, do you remember how to do a Spin Attack?" the trainer asked.

"Yes." Link answered. So, Link demonstrated the Spin Attack: He brought his left arm back, held it there, and spun his sword around.

"Very good."

"Do you think I'm almost good enough to be a knight?"

"Well, not yet, Link. But your Father can teach you. But, soon, you will become a knight. A great knight."

"Do you really think so?!" Link asked, with excitement.

"I do."

"Yay!" Link jumped up and down. Then, Avalon walked in to pick up Link from his training. "Hi, Pa!" Link ran up to Avalon and hugged him.

"Hi, buddy." Avalon said, as he hugged his son back.

"Guess what! I'm gonna become a knight soon!" Link said, with excitement, as he let go of his Father.

"That's great, honey! You go wait out in the waggon, OK? I need to talk to Mr. Robson (the trainer) for a minute."

"OK, Pa!"

And Link ran out of the Training Centre, when Mr. Robson hollered, "Hey! Link! The sword!"

"Oh. Right." And Link brought the sword back to Mr. Robson, shook his hand, and said, "Thank you." Then, he went out to wait in the waggon...

**... **

Link was sitting out in the waggon. He couldn't help but hear what his Father and Mr. Robson were saying...

**...**

"The kid's doing very well!" Mr. Robson said.

"Well, make sure he doesn't get too good..." Avalon said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Avalon paused for a second before continuing. "I can't have my son be better with the sword than me or my Father, or even my Grandfather."

"Well, he seems to be getting there, Avalon. I mean, if you don't want him to become better than you or your Father, or your Grandfather, you shouldn't have let him train."

"I couldn't help it... Link really wanted to train. Plus, I think Lily wanted him to train, too. I couldn't break their hearts..."

"Well, what do you intend to do to stop Link from getting better than you?"

"I'll stop taking him to training." Link gasped when he heard that. "Well, I'll see you later,"

"Yeah. See you later." And Avalon walked out the door of the Training Centre.

He hopped on the buggy and asked, "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Link said, with slight disappointment in his voice. Though, he tried to make it unnoticeable. And Avalon and Link were on their way home...

_**Later That Evening...**_

"I just don't think he should continue his training, darling." Avalon said to his wife.

"Why not?" Lily asked, curiously.

"He can't be better than me. He's already getting too good..."

"What do you mean, 'he's already getting too good'?"

"Well, I just can't have my son better than me with the sword..."

"I thought you wanted him to be a knight..."

"Not anymore."

"You're breaking a little boy's dream, you know that?" Lily stood up from the table.

"I'm afraid I have to."

"You don't have to do anything!" Lily had tears streaming down her face. "When do you plan on telling him this, hm? When do you plan on telling your ten-year-old son that he can't train anymore, because you're afraid he'll get "better" than you?"

"I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Fine. You're doing it, not me." And Lily went outside...

**...**

Link didn't need to be told. He heard everything up in the loft in bed. Tears streamed down his face. Why was his Pa so concerned that his son will get "better" than him with the sword? Most parents want their kids to be the best they can be... This just didn't make sense... This wasn't his Father that was talking... Something wasn't right...

_**The Next Day...**_

Link came down for breakfast. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," Lily said.

"Morning," Avalon then said, as he sipped on his coffee.

"What's for breakfast?" Link asked.

"Ham and eggs." his Mother answered.

"Yummy!" Link sat down at the table.

Lily gestured something to her husband. Then, Avalon said, "Link, I've been thinking about something..."

"I know."

"You do?" Avalon asked.

"Of course. I'm not deaf, you know? I heard you talking to Mr. Robson yesterday and to Ma last night about me not being able to train anymore, because you're afraid that I'll get "better" than you, Grandpa, and great-Grandpa. Why, Pa? I thought parents encouraged their kids to be better than them..."

"In this case, son... I can't afford to lose this job. If you become better than me, I'll lose this job."

"Oh, now it's because you're afraid of losing your job? Last night, it was because you were selfish and didn't want your son to become a knight- -something he's been wanting to be." Lily said.

"Well, I guess I didn't mention that part..." Avalon said.

"Well, you should have. Why are you so concerned about losing your job, Pa? I mean, aren't there always new knights?" Link asked.

"Well, not in the position I'm in..."

"I see," Link got up from the table. "I'm not hungry anymore, Ma. May I be excused?"

Lily eyed her husband, who nodded. Then, Lily said, "Yes, dear, you may." And Link left the house...

Link knew something wasn't right... His Father wasn't acting the same... It wouldn't escape from Link's head... Why was his Father changing his mind, all of a sudden?... "Well, if Pa says I'm not allowed to go to my training sessions, so be it! But that won't stop me from going there myself, when he doesn't know!" Link said to himself. And he ran to the Training Centre...

_**A Few Hours Later... **_

"Link's been gone an awful long time..." Lily said, with concern.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's just at a friend's, or something." Avalon said.

"He didn't ask, though. Then again, you did hurt his feelings, by saying that he can no longer train. He probably needed to go somewhere for awhile."

"Hmm. I'll go look for him," Avalon said.

"Can I go with you?"

"No. You just stay here and tend to the house."

"Alright. Thank you, for going out to look for him, I mean. I'm awful worried."

"I'm sure he's fine, darling." Avalon gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek and went out to find Link...

**...**

It was getting awful dark out, and Link was at the Training Centre for hours. He was on his way home, when he saw his Father walking toward him. Avalon saw him and said, with relief, "There you are, Link! Your Mother and I have been worried sick about you!" Avalon went up and hugged Link, but then he just held on to his arms and shouted, "You were at the Training Centre, weren't you?! Weren't you?!" Avalon was shaking Link. Link's eyes were widened with fear.

"Yes! And I'm not sorry, because I want to become a knight!" Link shouted.

Avalon smacked Link across the face. "I told you that you're not supposed to train anymore!" (Somebody's on their man period...)

"Pa! What's wrong with you?!"

"You! You're not supposed to be training!" And Avalon pulled Link to somewhere unknown...

Link tried to call out, "Help! My Pa's hurting me!" but Avalon placed a hand over Link's mouth...

_**A Little While Later...**_

"Where are my babies?..." Lily asked herself, with worry and concern. She was sitting at the table, with her hands folded on the table. A moment later, Avalon walked in the door. "Avalon!" Lily got up from the table as fast as she could. She ran over to Avalon and hugged him. "Avalon, where's Link?! Did you find him?!" she asked, in a panic. Avalon didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" Still, nothing. "Avalon, where's my baby?! WHERE?!"

Avalon took off his helmet and said, "Somewhere, where he isn't able to help you..." Lily's eyes were widened with horror. A wicked grin was on his face. Suddenly, a bright white light surrounded Avalon. His head shot up, so that he was looking up at the ceiling. Lily backed away, with fear. Then, after a few moments, Avalon collapsed to the floor...

"Avalon!" shouted Lily. Then, black mist came out of the back of Avalon. The black mist formed itself into a figure. The figure was named...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What did you think about that, huh? :D It took a twist in events, that's for sure! Well, what's going to happen? Where's Link? What's going to happen to Lily? Well, we'll find all that out in the final chapter (I think it's going to be the final chapter?)! Hugs! :D**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hey. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and such. Well, review positively please! Thank you! :D I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Well, let's go with the final chapter! :D**

**...**

**Author's PoV:**

Link woke up. He looked around. His vision was blurry. This wasn't his house... Even though his vision was blurry, he could still tell that this wasn't his house. He tried to sit up, but a pain shot throughout his entire body. He yelped and laid back down. "My, my, honey... Are you all right?" someone asked. It sounded like an old lady. His vision still blurry, he could see someone, who appeared to be an old lady, walk up to him. She placed a hand on his forehead. "Yes... You still have a temperature..." Link's vision was starting to clear. He saw that she was wringing water out of a cloth. She placed it on his forehead.

"Where... Where am I?..." he barely asked.

"This is my house," the older lady answered. She had grey hair up in a bun and a kind smile on her old wrinkled face.

"And who are you?..."

"Betty. My name's Betty. What's your name?"

"Link..."

"Nice to meet you, dear."

"Likewise..."

"If you can remember, do you mind telling me what happened?"

"I'll try to..."

_**Enter Flashback...**_

_Avalon pulled Link in to a small building that was filled with crates, barrels, planks of wood, etc... He threw Link on to the_ _floor. Avalon slammed the door shut. "What are you doing?! What do you want with me?!" Link shouted. _

"_Hero, do you really think your Father would do something like this?" It wasn't his Father's voice... "I've just simply possessed your Father into doing all these things that he's done. My name is Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo. Just call me "Ganon". Soon, I'll be the King of Hyrule. Then, I'll be the King of the entire World!" Ganon threw his arms and head up to the ceiling._

"_Hero? I'm a... hero?" Link was shocked. "Why do you want to take over Hyrule and the World?!" _

"_Because," Ganon started. "I'm the evil King! And I'll make sure you're stopped!" Ganon went over to Link and kicked him the side. Since Link's Father was wearing heavy boots, it hurt a lot. Link groaned in pain. Ganon continued to kick Link in the side- -at least three more times. Link only groaned in pain. Then, Ganon kicked Link in the head about three times. Again, Link only groaned in pain. He didn't want to seem weak... "Don't think this is all you're getting, boy!" Then, Ganon used his magic to shoot Link up against the wall. Ganon used his magic to hold Link up against the wall. He walked up to Link and said, "I knew you weren't going to scream so easily, hero. So, that's why I didn't do this," Then, Ganon snapped his fingers and a white piece of fabric formed over Link's mouth. "Now, I can't have the villagers hearing you, could I? Of course not!" So, Ganon slapped Link across the face as hard as he could. Then, Ganon started to knee Link in the stomach. Link counted eight times. Link only groaned in pain. "Oh? No screaming yet? For a little ten-year-old, you're tougher than I thought..." Ganon continued to punch Link in the face- -his nose, his mouth, even his left eye. Ganon continued to punch him in the face... Over and over again... All over... The bruises were forming on Link already. He was also bleeding... Then, Ganon threw Link onto the floor with his magic. Ganon used his magic to flip over Link, then he snapped his fingers, and Link's arms were suddenly tied behind his back. "And, just for fun..." Ganon snapped his fingers again, and Link's ankles were tied together. "Do you think that was it?" Suddenly, Link was being electrocuted! He tried to hold back the scream, but couldn't. Ganon knelt down, grabbed Link's hair, and asked, "Aww. Are you going to cry for Mommy?" Link managed to shake his head "no". "Well, I'll make you cry for your Mommy!" Ganon slammed Link's head down on the cement floor of the little building. Link only gasped in pain. Ganon held Link's head down on the cement floor with his foot. Ganon kicked Link in the side, stomach, legs, head, and arms more. Link was beaten and bruised... Then, he was grabbed on to by the back of his shirt and picked up off the floor. Ganon said, "Now, I'm going to put you somewhere, where you won't be found! If they do, you won't be alive..." Ganon had a wicked grin. He found a sack of wheat, opened the bag with a snap of his fingers, and stuffed the poor ten-year-old boy in the sack. The sack was big enough to hold Link. Link was struggling to get out of the sack, but he couldn't... Link was panicking. He wanted to cry, but he stayed strong. He only panted heavily. Ganon snapped his fingers, and the sack of wheat closed, slowly..._

_**Back in Reality...**_

"It's a miracle my husband found you, then," Betty said. "Why on Earth would a man hurt such an adorable little boy, like you?"

Link blushed and said, "I'm a hero... I guess this Ganon that possessed my Pa really hates me..." Link said. He was still having a hard time talking. "How did your husband find me?"

"It's a miracle, really," Betty looked at the wall, that the bed that Link was on was against, before continuing. "He explained it to me how it happened... If I remember correctly..."

_**Enter Flashback...**_

_Betty's husband walked in to the room with the barrels, crates, and lumber. He needed to get something for the house, since he was the one that owned the building. Suddenly, he heard slight moaning noises. Since he was elderly, he thought it was just his ears playing tricks on him. He picked up a sack of grain and started to leave the building. He heard the noises again. He heard it come from where the sacks of wheat were located beside the sacks of grain. He sat the sack of grain down and walked over to the sacks of wheat. He went over to the one that looked bigger than the others and where the noises were coming from. When he opened the sack, he saw a small, beaten, bound, and nearly unconscious boy in the sack. "Good Lords have mercy..." Betty's husband said, shocked and concerned about the critical boy in the sack..._

_**Back in Reality...**_

"And that's what happened..." Betty finished.

"Where's your husband now?" Link asked.

"Oh, Ronald (ha ha, Ronald. I love that name! XD)? He's gone back out. He'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"My... My Ma... She's... She's in trouble! I know it!"

"Now, you just lie down in bed, young man. You're sick."

"Sick with what?"

"I don't know, but you have a temperature and the sweats."

"I have to save my Mama..."

"I know you do, sweetheart, but you have to stay in bed."

"Betty!" a holler came from downstairs. "Betty, are you up there?!"

"Yes! Coming, dear!" Betty hollered down the stairs. "I'll be right back, dear," Betty said to Link. She got off the bed and climbed down the stairs. The room that Link was in was a loft just like his, but he knew that it wasn't his loft when he woke up. A few minutes later, Betty came back up the stairs. She said, "Now, dear, I won't take "no" for an answer. You have to take supper with us."

"I'm not really that hungry... My stomach's upset..."

"Well, we're not having anything big. We're just having some beef stew." (Don't accept food from strangers! O.O It could be poisoned!)

"Can I eat up here? I don't feel like getting up..."

"Alright. I'll bring your stew up here," And Betty went back downstairs to get Link's stew...

_**A Little While Later...**_

Link was finished his stew, when Betty came up to get it. She noticed that he was finished and said, "Good timing," She took the bowl from him and asked, "Can I get you anything else, dear? A glass of milk? A glass of water?"

"Some heated milk sounds good, ma'am."

"Would you like some honey in it?"

"Are you sure it's no extra trouble?"

"You're getting some honey in it, dear." Betty went back downstairs. A few minutes later, she brought the warm milk with honey up to Link. "There you go, dear," She handed him the glass of heated milk and honey.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're very welcome," Betty smiled. "So, you said this Ganondorf fella possessed your Father into hurting you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And he called you a _hero_?"

Link waited a moment before nodding and saying, "Yes, ma'am. You believe me, don't you?"

Betty nodded and said, "Yes, dear, but a child like you... being a _hero_?"

"I know. It's hard for me to believe it, too." Link took a sip of his warm milk with honey. "When can I go? I must save my Ma..."

"Honey, you're not healthy enough to leave..."

"Ma'am! I'm fine... Please, I need to save my Ma..."

"Alright. Though, you do need to change your outfit,"

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"It's terribly ripped. You need something else,"

"Like what?"

"Come over here, boy," Without saying anything, Link set down his drink on the nightstand beside the bed that he was on. He got off the bed and hobbled over to where Betty was. She was by a chest. Link hobbled, because his body was sore all over. Betty carefully opened the chest. She moved some things around until she pulled out something green. She held it up to the left side of her and said, "This here is a very special outfit. It was worn by a man who had the same name as you when he was a kid. He was a hero. It was his training outfit. When he got older, he got a different one. It's said that even the heroes before him wore outfits like these. Since this Ganondorf believes that you're the next hero, this outfit now belongs to you."

Link slowly walked up to Betty, who was holding the green outfit. He felt the material of the outfit. It seemed to be fixed up. "Where did you find this?" Link asked.

"At a Yard Sale a long time ago. Probably ten or eleven years ago. Yes, ten. The lady was pregnant."

"Whose Yard Sale was it, miss?"

"Ar... Ar... Arwing. Yes, Arwing. Avalon and Lily Arwing's."

"Ma and Pa... Why would Ma and Pa sell this?"

"Oh. What a small town. You're the son of them. I guess you're the one she was pregnant with at the time."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm an only child."

"I see. That's interesting... I see the family resemblance now." Betty said. "They said they were selling things to get money. I guess they were having a hard time. It was hard for them to see this go, but they had no choice. I took an interest in it and gave them all the money I had on me for it. I promised them I'd take good care of it."

"Now it's my turn to wear this..."

"Yes." She handed him the green tunic. It had a brown belt with a buckle around it. "Oh. I forgot," She pulled out a green floppy hat and a pair of brown boots. She set them on the tunic in Link's hands. "Put them on, wear them proud, and save your Mother." Her smile was warm. "I'll be downstairs," And she left the loft and went down the stairs...

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

A few minutes later, Betty came back up the stairs. She saw Link dressed in the legendary green tunic and hat. "That outfit suits you perfectly, Link," She walked up to him and smiled. "You're a true hero. You're brave and strong. You're like no other boy I've ever seen." She cupped Link's face in her hands and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now, make your Ma, Pa, and ancestors proud." She let go of him.

"I will."

He went down the stairs and saw a raggedy old man sitting in a rocking chair, reading a newspaper. He was wearing a hat, with his grey hair sticking out the sides of it. He was also wearing a light-blue shirt and blue suspenders. He looked up and saw Link standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Heh, it looks like this boy's the new hero," the old man said. He stood up and went over to Link and said, "I'm Ronald, Betty's husband," Ronald held out his hand, and Link shook it.

"I'm Link," Link said. "I heard you're the one who found me. Thank you, for saving me."

"Don't mention it, bud," Ronald said, as he ruffled Link's hair. "Now, go out and save your Mother!"

"How did you know?"

"Betty told me."

"Oh. Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I have to get going,"

"I know. I understand. We both do." Ronald said.

"Well, thank you, both of you," Link said, looking at Ronald, then at Betty.

"You're welcome." Ronald said.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." Betty said. And Link left the house, with Betty and Ronald standing at the door, watching Link set out on his rescue...

**...**

Link was running toward home. He needed something to defend himself with. So, once he got back home, he noticed that the house seemed empty. "Pa! Pa!" Link hollered. No answer. Link went over to the ladder, that led up to the loft, and hollered, "Pa!" Still, no answer. "Oh no..." Link slumped down the ladder. "Pa's gone, too... Ganon must have taken them both..." He sighed. "I have to stop moping if I want to save Ma and Pa!" Link got up and searched around his house for his Father's sword. "Pa's sword must be around here somewhere... Unless Ganon took it with him, because he didn't want me fighting him..." Link sighed again. "Hey! I know where there's a sword that evil can't touch!" Link ran out of the house and to where this sword was located...

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

Link found the place where this sword was located. It was called the _Temple of Time_. Link walked in to the Temple of Time and he saw a large door and a pedestal. He said to himself, "Oh, crap... I can't get the Master Sword until I get the three Spirit Stones!" Link had heard stories about the Temple of Time and how to get in to where the blade of evil's bane was. "I heard that the three Spiritual Stones were located in three of the main areas of Hyrule: Kokiri Forest, Goron City in Death Mountain, and Zora's Domain. At this rate, I'll never find Ma and Pa... Plus, I still need to be able to protect myself, in case I run in to any trouble... I'm sure I'll find something," Link said to himself. And he ran out of the Temple of Time, left Hyrule Castle Town, and started on his grand adventure...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha! More suspense! :D Alright, alight! I was originally planning on one big, huge, motherf-ing chapter, but I decided that since you people are so impatient (just kidding XD), I'd put it up like this! But, believe me, the next chapter will be the final chapter! If it's not, shoot me! Alright, well, I'll have the next chapter up when I can! I'm having exams coming up soon, so I'll need to study for them. Anywho, see ya! :D **

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hey. I don't own _The Legend of Zelda _or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! I know this will for sure be the final chapter! Well, let's go!**

**...**

**Author's PoV:**

Link ran across Hyrule Field to the Kokiri Forest. On the way, he saw nothing that he needed a sword to defend himself with. "I have heard that the Kokiri Forest is straight ahead of here," Link said to himself. So, Link continued to head straight, hoping to find the Kokiri Forest...

_**Meanwhile, Somewhere Else... **_

"That boy will never get here... By the time he gets here, it'll be too late... His parents will already be dead! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!..." And the villain's laugh echoed in the hallways of his castle...

_**Back with Link... **_

Link was almost to the Kokiri Forest. Once he got to the entrance of the forest, he stopped. He looked through the tunnel that led in to the forest. "I'm ready to do this... Whatever needs to be done to save Ma and Pa, will be done," Link said to himself, with courage. And Link continued on through the tunnel... When he did, he appeared to be on a bridge in the middle of the woods. He saw another tunnel in front of him. He went through it, and when he appeared on the other side, he saw a small village. Each and every one of its inhabitants were children! Link had heard that the Kokiri Forest's inhabitants were only children. He also had heard that they ironically wore green tunics, just like the heroes of Hyrule...

Link was so amazed at looking at the forest village and its children, that he didn't even notice a red-headed kid with freckles in front of him. "Hey! You! What are you doing here?! You wear the same tunic as us, but you're not one of us! Speak up! Who are you?!"

Link looked at the red-headed, freckled kid with surprise. He startled him. "Sorry... I'm just trying to catch my breath after you scared me half to death!" Link knew that there was something familiar about that kid...

"Well, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to get the Spiritual Stone of Forest..." Link knew now! He reminded him of Marco! They looked a lot alike!

"You will not have that! As Leader of the Kokiri, I will never allow you to have..."

"If you must know, visitor of the forest, I'm the true Leader of the Kokiri," The bossy kid and Link turned to look at the most beautiful girl Link's ever seen. Her hair was shoulder-length and green. It was forest green. Her eyes were a sapphire blue. She wore a green tunic and headband. "Sorry, Mido can be such a pain sometimes." she said, looking at the red-headed boy, who was apparently named Mido. "Allow me to introduce myself," the green-headed girl said. "I'm Saria, Leader of the Kokiri. What's your name?"

"Umm, I'm Link..."

"It's very nice to meet you, Link,"

"Likewise..." Saria and Link shook hands. Link seemed a bit nervous. He kept blushing. He was shy. Plus, he _liked_ Saria a bit...

"What are you doing here in the forest, Link?"

"Well, somebody named Ganondorf, who's apparently an evil King, kidnapped my parents. Ganondorf beat me pretty badly. I'm all right, though. When I was trying to look for my Pa's sword, I couldn't find it. I'm guessing Ganondorf took it. So, I need to get to the Master Sword in the Temple of Time. The three Spiritual Stones open the door to the Master Sword."

"Well, first thing's first... You need one other item to open the Door of Time... I read up on it,"

"Really? What's that?"

"The Ocarina of Time. I also read that the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, possesses the Ocarina of Time."

"Oh."

"Secondly, only the hero can pull out the Master Sword from its pedestal..."

"I know. According to Ganondorf, I'm the next chosen hero..."

Saria's eyes widened. "You... You are?!..."

"According to Ganondorf, yes..." Link said. "An old lady, who helped me get better after I was beaten, gave me this tunic. The original hero used to wear it."

"Well, that's the second question. The last question is: How are you going to get the Ocarina of Time? And how are you going to do anything weaponless right now?"

"I figured I'd find something on the way..."

"Well, we've got just the thing!" Saria said, with joy. "Come with me," Saria gestured a "come on" wave, and Link followed after her.

Mido grabbed Saria's arm and whispered to Saria, so that Link couldn't hear him, "Do you really think we should trust him, Saria?"

"I trust him," Saria said, as she pulled her arm out of Mido's hand.

Link followed after Saria, when Mido grabbed his arm and whispered to him, "If I find out that you're going to hurt Saria or any of the other Kokiri, you'll be sorry... Very sorry..." Link gulped and nodded his head. Mido gave Link a little push, and he continued following after Saria. Mido stood there, keeping a close eye on Link...

**...**

"We'll crawl through this tunnel, and it'll lead us to the weapon that I'm going to give to you," Saria said.

"Got it." Link said.

So, Saria crawled through the tunnel, then Link followed after her. Once they were through the tunnel, Saria grabbed on to Link's arm and pulled him through the maze-like area, avoiding the large rock, rolling through the maze. They finally made it to a treasure chest. Saria said to Link, "Open it," So, Link opened the treasure chest, and what he pulled out was a small but very beautiful and useful sword. It had a great wooden handle and was very sharp and shiny.

Link turned around to look at Saria and said, "You mean, I can have this, Saria?" Tears formed in his eyes. He finally found a weapon that he could use to defend himself with, in order to save his parents.

"Yes. Though, that's not all," Link put the sword in the sheath that came with it inside the chest. He strapped it across him, and Saria grabbed his hand. She led him through the maze again, avoiding the large rock that rolled around in the maze, crawled through the small tunnel, and made it back out to where the Kokiri called the _Training Ground_.

Saria and Link left the Training Ground and met up with Mido again. "So, did he cause any mischief while you guys were in there?!"

"No, he didn't, Mido. Now please, leave him alone..." Saria said to Mido. "Come on, Link," Saria pulled Link by the arm to a little building. Mido was still keeping his eye on Link...

**...**

Saria and Link arrived at what the Kokiri called the _Kokiri Shop_. "This is where I can get you a shield to protect yourself with. You can use the sword to fight, and the shield to protect yourself from being hurt." Saria said. "Come on," Saria pulled Link inside the Kokiri Shop. She handed the shopkeeper 40 Rupees and said, "One Kokiri Shield, please," The shopkeeper nodded and handed Saria a small wooden shield, and Saria handed the shield to Link. "Thank you."

"Saria, I really feel bad about you buying this for me. Are you sure it's OK?" Link asked, with concern.

"Link, if I didn't care, I wouldn't have bought that for you. Come on, let's get you that Spiritual Stone!" Link smiled and nodded.

So, Saria and Link left the Kokiri Shop. When they were back outside, Mido ran up to them and shouted, "I told you he was a troublemaker! I told you!" He was pointing his finger at Link. "The Great Deku Tree! He's dying!" At this time, Mido was no longer pointing his finger.

"I didn't do anything! I've been with Saria this whole time!" Link shouted.

"Who says that you didn't sneak in to the forest and do something before?!"

"This is my first time being here in my life!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Guys! Guys! It's OK. We'll ask the Deku Tree what happened." Saria said, stopping Link and Mido's shouting match. "Come on," Link and Mido followed after her. Mido stuck his tongue out at Link, but Link just ignored him.

Once they arrived at the Great Deku Tree's Meadow, Link saw a ginormous tree. It had a face with a moustache. "Come, my dear Kokiri and visitor of the forest," the large tree said. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"Great Deku Tree, this twerp right here caused you to start dying, didn't he?!" Mido shouted, as he pointed to Link.

"No, Mido, that is not true," the Great Deku Tree said. "An evil being, that lives far away in the desert, came here and placed a curse on me. It's that curse that's causing me to die..."

"Well, this twerp has to be working for him!" Mido shouted, pointing at Link, who was just standing there, with his arms crossed.

"No, Mido."

"Ha!" spat Saria to Mido.

"Great Deku Tree, what are we going to do to save you?" Mido asked.

"That boy," the Deku Tree said, meaning Link.

"Link? What's he gonna do?" Mido asked.

"He has the courage to break this curse inside of me."

"Really?" Link and Mido asked, in unison.

"Yes. Come Link, test thy courage, will you?" the Deku Tree asked.

Link waited a second before nodding his head. "I'll do it, Great Deku Tree."

"Excellent. Now, young Link, test thy courage. Break the spell that's been placed upon me."

"I will, Great Deku Tree. I won't let you down," The Great Deku Tree opened his mouth, slowly. Once it was all the way ajar, Link entered the Great Deku Tree, ready for what was awaiting him...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: You know what, I can't think of a better place to end this! I know! I know! I know! I said that this will be the final chapter! But I can't help it! This is the perfect ending for this chapter! :o I'm actually thinking of separating the Kokiri Forest, Death Mountain, and Zora's Domain parts into separate chapters! :D How does that sound?! Well, review positively please! Thank you! :D And thanks for reading! What's going to happen next?! We'll see! :D Love yas!**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda _or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Well, let's go!**

**...**

**Author's PoV:**

Link entered the Great Deku Tree. When he got inside, he saw that there were vines climbing up the walls, different ledges and platforms, and a web that led down to the lower part of the tree. He said to himself, "How will I ever be able to save the Deku Tree, if I don't know where I'm going?" So, Link decided to climb up the vines, that were closest to him. Once he got on the ledge, he headed for the door closest to him. Once he went through the door, a large Skulltula came down, almost knocking the ten-year-old boy over. He widened his eyes and jumped a bit. He wasn't expecting that. The Skulltula tried to swing to knock over Link. But Link pulled out his Kokiri Sword and Shield and sliced his sword across the Skulltula, but it didn't do any good, because the Skulltula swung and hit Link, knocking him over. Link cried out in pain. He got up again. This time, the Skulltula showed its belly, and Link sliced across its stomach with his sword. Once he did that, the Skulltula fell to the ground, dead. It burned up in blue fire, which made Link able to get through.

On the other side of the room, he saw a treasure chest. He sheathed his sword and shield and ran over to the chest, opened it, and pulled out a map. It was a map of the inside of the Great Deku Tree. Link smiled, as he saw where he needed to go in this dungeon. So, Link rolled up the map and carried it with him out the door.

He went over to the tip of the edge of the ledge and prepared himself to jump. He took a deep breath in and said to himself, "I can do this," He was determined. Link jumped off the edge of the ledge. Once he reached the web at the bottom, he broke through and continued falling. He screamed out in fear before he hit the water in the bottom. Link landed in the water with a **SPLASH**. Once he popped back up, he saw another door. He swam over to the ledge and climbed up. He ran to the door, and once he was on the other side of it, he saw a room with a lone flower. Though, it was a large lone flower. Suddenly, something popped out of the flower and shot at him with some sort of nut! Link quickly pulled out his shield and blocked the nut from hitting him. The nut bounced off the shield and back at the creature in the flower. The thing squealed and popped out of its flower. It started bouncing around the room.

Link chased after it and managed to hit it with his sword. The flower creature squealed again and said, "Please, forgive me. If you let me go, I'll give you a clue for the password for the room where the Queen resides," Link nodded. "It's 3, 2, 1. Number 3 is number 1. That's all I can give you. Well, ciao!" And the flower creature quickly drilled itself down in to the earth. _What was that thing?_ Link thought.

Link continued on to the next room. He saw another door and another treasure chest. Link headed towards the treasure chest, but was interrupted by a sudden Skulltula again. "Darn Skulltula!" Link shouted. Link unsheathed his sword and shield again and waited for the Skulltula to show him its belly. Once it did, Link slashed it with his sword. The Skulltula fell down and burned up. Link headed over to the treasure chest, and what he pulled out was a slingshot. It came with seeds, too. "Cool!" Link said to himself, excited that he got a new weapon. Link stuffed the slingshot and seeds in to his belt pouch and continued on to the next room. What he saw were three flowers that looked exactly like the flower that had the creature that shot nuts at him. Once he got a bit closer to the flowers, they all popped up and started shooting nuts at him. He took out his shield and blocked the nuts. One of the nuts hit one of the creatures, which made the creature stand frozen solid. Link said to himself, "Hey... This is what that creature was talking about! I have to get them in order!" After a few more moments, the thing was no longer frozen solid. So, Link shot the third flower creature first, followed by the second, and finally, the first.

Once they were all hit in that order, the first one said, "Wow! I can't believe you figured out our code!"

Then, the second one chimed in, "Yeah! That means we'll have to open the door for you, in order for you to get to where the Queen resides!" Then, they all sunk back in to their flowers, and the door to where the Queen resided opened...

Link slowly walked in to the Queen's room. He was nervous. He didn't know what to do... Suddenly, the door to the Queen's room shut. Link turned his head around, startled. He turned his head back around-he saw nothing. His instincts told him to look up. When he did, he saw a large glowing eyeball, that was orange. The eyeball looked back down at him. It rolled its eye back up in to its head. Then, all of a sudden, a large monster crashed down to the ground. It reared back and chased after Link. Link panicked and ran, but he remembered that he had to be brave, in order to save the Great Deku Tree. So, Link thought that he would need the new weapon that he claimed in this dungeon for the fight. So, he took out his slingshot and seeds, loaded the seed in the slingshot, and shot the creature in the eye with the seed. The creature cried out in pain and stopped chasing Link. Link quickly stuffed his slingshot and seeds in to his belt pouch, pulled out his sword and shield, and slashed the ferocious beast in the eye multiple times. He kept doing it and doing it, until the monster stood back up and climbed up to the ceiling. Then, things started to rain down on Link. They appeared to be large eggs. Link smacked one of them with his sword, and once he did, a mini monster came out of the egg. It tried to jump on Link, but before it could latch on to him, he smacked it with his sword.

The beast came down behind Link. Link turned around and slashed its eye with his sword again. It cried out in pain. Though, before it could go back up to the ceiling, Link slashed it with his sword again. This time, it went back up to the ceiling. It attempted to drop its eggs down to the ground, but Link pulled out his slingshot and seeds again and aimed for the eye of the beast. Once Link hit the eye of the beast, it fell down to the ground, with a never-ending squeal of pain. Then, it started to burn up in blue fire. Link jumped up and down, because he had beaten such a large beast! He made victory!

Once the beast was totally gone, a blue shining light appeared from the ground. Plus,-what looked like-a heart appeared beside the light. Link ran over to the heart, picked it up, and it absorbed in to him, which made him feel much better and stronger! "Cool!" Link said to himself, with joy that he saved the Deku Tree. Link entered the shining blue light. When he did, he was encased in a blue crystal, which brought him up, out of the dungeon...

_**Outside of the Great Deku Tree...**_

Link arrived back outside. He was in front of the Great Deku Tree. "Well done, young Link. Thy have the strength and the courage to rescue thy parents and all of Hyrule... Though, I'm afraid that thy did not rescue me..." said the Great Deku Tree, with sorrow.

"What do you mean, Great Deku Tree? I rescued you! I killed that monster inside of you!" Link said, in disbelief.

"I'm afraid you were already too late when thy entered me..."

"Then, why did you send me in there?"

"To test thy courage, Link..." the Deku Tree said. "Now, before I go into my eternal slumber, I must give you this: the Spiritual Stone of Forest." Suddenly, a beautiful green gem fell down from-what seemed like-out of nowhere. Link caught it, and the Deku Tree said, "Goodbye, Link and my dear Kokiri... Don't worry, you'll be rescued by our hero, Link... I love you all..." Then, the Deku Tree slowly faded to grey. Link bowed his head, along with the Kokiri.

While Link was bowing his head, a certain someone stormed up to him and shouted, "This is all your fault!" Link looked up, startled. His eyes were wide. "If you wouldn't have come here, the Deku Tree would be alive!"

"It's not my fault!" Link shouted.

"It's whoever placed that curse on the Deku Tree's fault, Mido! Leave him alone!" shouted Saria.

"Why are you taking the Deku Tree's killer's side, Saria?!"

"Because it wasn't Link who killed the Deku Tree!"

"I know who's at fault here!" shouted Mido. Mido turned to Link and said, through gritted teeth, "This is all your fault... Don't you EVER come back here again! You're a killer! Not a hero! If I EVER see you back here again, I'll get rid of you! For good! Get out! NOW!" With tears, Link ran out of the Deku Tree's Meadow.

Saria stormed up to Mido and shouted, "Mido! How could you?!" She pushed him to the ground. "Don't you ever say anything like that to anybody! You're a bully! You're not a leader! You're a bully! That boy tried to save the Deku Tree, but failed! If it was his fault for the Deku Tree's death, the Deku Tree would've said so! I don't EVER want to set eyes on you again!" And Saria ran out of the Deku Tree's Meadow...

**...**

Link continued to run out of the forest. Once he was out of the forest, he leaned on the tree, just before Hyrule Field began. Link leaned on his arm and cried. He kept saying to himself, "I'm sorry, Deku Tree... I'm so, so sorry... It's all my fault... I killed you... Mido's right..."

"Link! Link!" Link heard Saria's voice. "Link! Link!" Saria ran up to Link and said, "Link, please don't be upset. Mido's just upset about losing the Deku Tree."

"He said... horrible things to me, Saria... It's all my fault..."

"It's not your fault, Link. If it was your fault, the Deku Tree would've said so."

"Well, I have the Spiritual Stone of Forest... I must be on my way to Hyrule Castle..." Link wiped his eyes and said, "Goodbye, Saria... Thank you, for everything..."

"You're welcome, Link..." Link gave Saria a hug, and she hugged him back. They let go of each other, and Link ran away from Saria, leaving her standing there, beside the tree...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to Link next? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter! Love yas! :D**

**PS: I know that I didn't put the full dungeon of the Deku Tree in, but it's MY story, so I'll do what I please! (And because I'm lazy! XD)**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98 (Is it weird that it doesn't underline my username as a spelling error?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hello. Review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda _or characters! Well, let's go! :D**

**...**

**Author's PoV:**

Link headed for Hyrule Castle Town. Once he got there, he made his way through the town. He got passed the crowds of people and headed for Hyrule Castle. Once he got to the Castle Gate, he saw that there was a guard at the gate. He didn't want the guard to see him, so he had to figure out a way to get in to the castle. He saw vines crawling up the wall beside him. So, he decided to climb up those vines. He tiptoed over to the gate and tiptoed over it. There was a guard there, but Link jumped down in time, so the guard didn't see him. He climbed back up the slope, but he was sliding down. So, he had to crawl up to get up to level ground.

Once he made it up on level ground, he hid behind a tree. He quickly tiptoed over to another tree, then another and another. He eventually made it to a wall, where there were vines climbing up it. He climbed up the vines and saw that there were two guards right beside him, but they seemed to be off in their own conversation, so Link jumped in to the water. Luckily, the guards didn't hear him... It was a small stream around the castle, so the stream took him to the other side of the castle. He managed to climb up onto the dry floor. How was he supposed to get inside the castle? He saw crates and a small opening. This gave him an idea! He tried to push one of the crates over to the edge, so that he could jump over to the small opening, but it wouldn't budge...

Link looked on the other side of the crate. How come he didn't notice this before? There was a bearded man, laying in front of the crate, asleep. Why was there a man asleep on the castle grounds? Link tried to tap the man awake, but he wouldn't wake up. Link didn't want to say anything, because he didn't want the guards to hear him. He tried tapping the man a little harder, but he still wouldn't wake up... He was in a very deep sleep... Man, how was he ever going to get in to the castle, if this bear of a man didn't move? Link got an idea! He went over to the edge, knelt down, and cupped some of the stream's water in his hands. He slowly brought it over to the man and threw it on his face. The man woke up, coughing. "What in the hays?!" The man looked up at Link. "Hey! What'd you do that for?!" The man was obviously startled.

"I had to wake you up." Link said.

"Well, a simple tap on the shoulder would've been better..."

"I tried that, but you wouldn't wake up. Please, I need you to move, so that I can get in the castle."

"Why do you want to go in the castle?"

"Do you promise you won't bring me to the guards?"

"That depends on why you want to go in the castle..."

"OK. You see, my parents have been kidnapped, and I need to save them. So, in order to save them, I need the Ocarina of Time from the Princess."

"Why do you need the Ocarina of Time to save your parents?"

"I need to get the Master Sword. The three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time open the Door of Time to where the Master Sword lies..."

"Only the Hero of Time can pull the Master Sword out of its pedestal, kiddo..."

"I know. I know this sounds unbelievable, but I'm the next Hero of Time..."

"You?! A little kid?! Ha! You're right! That is unbelievable!" the man cackled.

"Please, sir, I'm serious. I need to get in the castle," Link begged.

"Alright. I'll let you in on one condition... I go in with you..."

"Why?"

"You see, the castle trusts me, because I deliver their milk. So, I'll bring you in, saying that you're joining me with the delivery of milk."

"But, that'd be lying! Plus, you've already delivered the milk, didn't you?!"

"I haven't finished delivering it all. Also, if you help me bring it in, it wouldn't be lying. Understand?"

"But, wouldn't they have seen you without me?"

"I'll say that you're helping with this load of milk, OK?"

"OK."

"I'll be right back," And the man ran to get his second delivery of milk...

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

A few minutes later, the man came back with two cases of bottles of milk. "Take the top one," the man said. Link grabbed the top case of milk, and the man said, "We'll sneak in through here. Set your case of milk on the crate, so that we can push it to the edge," They set their cases of milk on the crate and they both pushed the crate over to the edge. The bearded man climbed onto the crate, readied himself to jump across, and he did! He successfully made it to the secret opening of the castle! "Kid, throw the crates across! Be careful with them! I'll catch them!" So, Link climbed onto the crate, picked up one of the cases, and threw it to the man. He caught it! Then, Link picked up the other case and threw it to the man. Once again, he caught it! Link managed to jump to the secret opening, too! The bearded man picked up both the cases and said, "I'll carry them through. You just follow behind me." Link nodded, and they crawled through the secret opening. The man was strong, because he crawled through the hole, with both the cases in his one arm...

They got through the hole, and Link grabbed the one case of milk. They continued on through the castle, and the guards just ignored them, as they brought the milk through the castle. "Do you know where the Princess is?" Link asked.

"I'll bring you to her as soon as we finish delivering the milk, OK?"

"OK."

"By the way, I didn't get your name,"

"I'm Link,"

"Nice to meet you, Link. I'm Talon,"

"Nice to meet you, too," They continued to carry the milk through the castle, and they eventually made it to the kitchen.

"Here's your milk today, sir," Talon said to the chef.

"Why, thank you, Talon! Thank you to you and your new little helper!" said the chef, with a smile on his face. The chef had an accent. It sounded like a French accent...

"Well, he's just part-time," Talon said.

"I see," The chef took out his wallet and asked, "What do I owe ya?"

"40 Rupees," The chef handed Talon 40 Rupees. "Thank you. Have a nice day!"

"Bye," The chef's smile was permanent. "Bye, little one." Link turned around and gave a quick wave of a "goodbye" to the chef and he followed after Talon, out of the kitchen...

Once they got out of the kitchen, Talon said, "The Princess is down that way," He pointed to the right of him. "I'll bring you there," So, Talon and Link walked through the castle. They got to a wide-open space. "These are the Castle Gardens," Talon said. "Look over there." Talon pointed to someone, who was standing by a window.

Link walked up to the person, and they turned around, startled. "Who... Who are you?..." the person asked...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! :D What's going to happen next?! We'll find out soon! :D Love yas! **

**- The sweet (cheesy) BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98 (I'll be changing my name to _Young Hero of Time_ soon...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Let's get on with it!**

**...**

**Author's PoV:**

"Who... Who are you?..." the person asked.

"I'm Link,"

"Link?... I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. How did you get in to my castle?"

"Talon got me in," Link said.

"Oh... What are you doing here?"

"I need your help to get my parents back. You see, they've been kidnapped, and I need the Master Sword to save them. Well, according to what I've heard, I need the three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time to get in to where the Master Sword rests in its pedestal. I have the Spiritual Stone of Forest, I just need to get the others, plus the ocarina from you."

"Well, I cannot give the ocarina to you yet..."

"Why not?"

"Because, I need you to prove to me that you're the actual hero. Only the hero can pull the Master Sword from its pedestal. If you can gather all of the Spiritual Stones, I'll give the Ocarina of Time to you. Though, I believe you'll need an ocarina on your quest, so here, take this one," Zelda pulled out a simple blue ocarina and handed it to Link.

"Thank you," he said. "The next Spiritual Stone will be at Death Mountain, right?"

"Yes," Zelda answered. "You'll need to get it from the Gorons. I don't know how easy that'll be, though..."

"I'll see if they need any help with anything. Maybe they'll reward me with their Spiritual Stone..."

"Good idea," Zelda bowed her head. "I trust you, Link... Good luck..."

"Thank you." And Link and Talon left the castle grounds...

_**Outside of Hyrule Castle Town...**_

Once Link and Talon were outside of Hyrule Castle Town, Talon said, "Look Link, I know that Death Mountain's a dangerous place. I can't guarantee that you won't be hurt... Please... be careful..."

"I will, Talon... I will." Link and Talon shook hands, and Link was on his way to Kakariko Village—Death Mountain's village...

_**In Kakariko Village...**_

Once Link arrived at Kakariko Village, he saw that the village was much smaller than Hyrule Castle Town. Link had never been to the small village before, so he was amazed...

He strolled through the small village, wanting to ask someone for help on how to get up to Death Mountain. He saw a lady, with red hair, standing near a pen. He ran up to her and asked, "Excuse me, miss," The lady looked down at him. She looked worried. "Do you know the way up to Death Mountain?"

"I'll tell you, but first... you have to find my Cuccos..."

Link didn't want to be rude, but he asked, "Can't you find them? Why do I have to?"

"Because, they give me goosebumps..." the lady answered.

"Why do you own Cuccos if you're allergic to them?" He didn't understand her logic...

"Because," she started. "I love Cuccos."

"Okay..."

"If you find my Cuccos, not only will I tell you where the entrance to Death Mountain is, I'll give you a gift..."

"What kind of a gift?" Was it really worth it?

"You'll have to return my Cuccos to see..."

Link really needed to find his parents, yet he couldn't let this lady down... He was wondering on what he should do... Link knew that his parents were in a life and death crisis, so he said, "I'm sorry, lady, but I can't..."

"And. Why. Not?"

"Because... I can't be wasting my time running all over the village for some birds! If you want them, you'll have to get someone to or get them yourself! My parents need me right now! I don't have time for this..."

"Fine then! Be that way!" The lady pushed Link to the ground and ran away, crying...

"Sorry..." Link mumbled. He honestly felt bad, but he couldn't waste time. Link got up from the ground and started searching for somebody else to ask for directions for the Death Mountain Entrance.

Link made it up a steep hill and he saw the entrance! He ran up to it, but the guard said, "Sorry, kid... No one! And I mean, NO ONE is allowed up the Death Mountain Trail!"

"Please, sir! I need to get up there! It's the only way I can save my parents!"

"You'll have to figure out another way to save your parents, because this gate ain't opening..."

"There is no other way! This is the only way up to Death Mountain!"

"I can't open this gate without written authorized permission from the King or the Princess of Hyrule..."

"Fine! I'll go get that permission!" And Link ran away from the Death Mountain Entrance, left Kakariko Village, and headed for Hyrule Castle Town...

_**In Hyrule Castle Town...**_

Once he arrived in Hyrule Castle Town, he headed for Hyrule Castle again. He sneaked in the same way he sneaked in the first time. He jumped in to the stream going around the castle, and he ended up at the side of the castle again. He climbed out of the water, climbed onto the crate, and jumped over to the secret opening. He crawled through the crawlspace. Once he stood back up, he headed for the Castle Gardens. Though, he had to be stealthy, since he didn't have Talon with him. When he saw some guards, he stood up against a wall, so they couldn't see him. He continued through, but one guard caught sight of him, but Link quickly stood up against the wall, and the guard just shrugged it off...

Link quickly tiptoed away from the guards, and they didn't see him. There was another set of guards. Quickly, Link tiptoed away from them. He eventually wound up at the Castle Gardens again. Luckily, Zelda was still there. She heard someone behind her, so she turned around and saw that it was the boy clad in green: Link. "Link? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"I can't get up to Death Mountain without written permission from the Royal Family." Link said.

"Oh! I forgot about that! Here," (Go Trifoce of Wisdom... -.-) She took out a slip of paper and handed it to Link. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Link slipped the paper in to his belt pouch. "I really must be going. See you in a day or two."

"My bodyguard/nursemaid will guide you out," Just then, a large, muscular woman appeared in the Castle Gardens. "This is Impa. She'll guide you out of the castle."

"Nice to meet you, Impa," Link said.

"Likewise," Impa said, in retaliation. So, Impa escorted Link out of the castle. Once they were out of the castle, Impa said, "Be careful up at Death Mountain, kid. It's not a very nice place..."

"Thank you, ma'am. Bye," Link waved to Impa, and she waved back at him. And he headed for Death Mountain...

_**At the Death Mountain Gate...**_

"Oh, come on! I have written permission from the Royal Family now!" Link argued.

"I don't believe it!" the guard argued back.

"Here, I'll show you!"

Link opened his belt pouch and handed the guard the slip of paper. The guard looked at it and said, "That could be fake..."

"Please! It is written permission from Princess Zelda! I swear! Honest!"

"I can't believe that a kid like you could get written permission from Princess Zelda to go up this trail!"

"Well, how do you expect anybody to get up there, if you don't believe what they say?"

"I don't expect anybody to get up here. I've never had anybody wanting to come up here..."

"Well, this is your first customer, and I'm not leaving until you let me up that trail!"

The guard sighed. "Alright... You have to promise me that you won't get hurt. If that happens, I'm held responsible."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"Alright. Stay safe," The guard opened the Death Mountain Trail Entrance Gate. Once he did, Link went right on through, to head up to Death Mountain...

_**On the Trail...**_

Link was on the Death Mountain Trail. He took out his Kokiri Sword and Shield, in case he had to defend himself. There were rocks rolling down the trail, which made Link move out of the way. Suddenly, something that looked like a large spider jumped down in front of Link! It jumped closer and closer to him! So, Link slashed it with his sword! It wouldn't back off, so he slashed it again! This time, he killed it, because it burned up in blue fire.

Link continued his way up to Death Mountain. Something that looked like a rock, yet wasn't a rock rolled down the trail and almost hit Link! Once the rock lookalike stopped rolling, it uncurled itself, which revealed itself to be a large rock-like creature.

Link walked up to the rock creature and asked, shyly, "Excuse me," The rock creature looked down at the small boy, who had a worried look in his eyes—the look of worry for his parents' safety. Yet, his eyes were filled with courage and determination, because he couldn't let weakness get in the way of saving his parents. "Where can I find the Spiritual Stone of Fire?"

"You'll have to talk to our Goron Leader, Darunia." the rock creature said, who was apparently called a Goron.

"Thank you." And Link continued his way up the mountain's trail...

He finally reached an entrance. He read the sign beside the entrance, and it said: "Goron City: Home of the rock-eating creatures." Link ran through the entrance and arrived in Goron City.

Link saw a Goron rolling around. He tried to stop it, by saying, "Excuse me," but it didn't work. He tried again, "Excuse me. Can you help me, please?"

The Goron stopped rolling, uncurled itself, and asked, "Yes?"

"I'm looking for your leader, Darunia. Any idea where he is?"

"He's usually in his chamber," the Goron said. "It's at the very bottom. But the door to his room doesn't open easily—it needs a special song to get in."

"What song would that be?"

"_Zelda's Lullaby_."

"Oh, crap! I was just at the castle, too! Are you meaning to tell me that I have to go back?!"

"No. I'll teach you the song,"

"Oh... Thank goodness..."

Link pulled out his ocarina, and the Goron said, "The song goes like this: Left, Up, Right; Left, Up, Right. Can you do that?" Link nodded and played the notes accordingly: Left, Up, Right; Left, Up, Right. "Good. You may now see our leader, Darunia."

"Thank you." Link said.

"You're welcome." The Goron curled itself back up and started rolling again...

Link made his way down to the bottom of the city. He saw that the door to Darunia's room was closed. So, he placed the blue ocarina to his lips again and played _Zelda's Lullaby_. Once he finished playing it, the door to the chamber opened. Link went inside. When he was in the main part of the room, he saw a large Goron. "Excuse me," Link said.

The large Goron turned around. He looked mean. He shouted, "Who are you?! And what are you doing in my chamber?!"

"Sir, please... I need the Spiritual Stone of Fire..."

"The Spiritual Stone of Fire, eh? Well, let's see... I'll give it to you on one condition..."

"What's that?"

"You save our Goron race from extinction..."

"How do I do that?"

"Come on, I'll show you," And the large Goron brought Link out of the chamber. "By the way, my name's Darunia. It's nice to meet you,"

"I'm Link. It's nice to meet you, too..." They shook hands, as they were leaving the Goron City...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! I hope it was worth the long wait! And please, if you haven't already, check out my other stories! :D Thanks!**

**See ya,**

**- Young Hero of Time**


End file.
